Wilf Paiement
| birth_place = Earlton, Ontario, Canada | career_start = 1974 | career_end = 1988 | draft = 2nd overall | draft_year = 1974 | draft_team = Kansas City Scouts | image = Wilf_paiement.jpg }} Wilf Paiement (born Wilfrid Paiement, Jr. on October 16, 1955) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey right wing in the National Hockey League from 1974 through 1988, for seven different NHL teams. He is the younger brother of former NHL hockey player Rosaire Paiement. Playing Career Wilf was selected in the first round (2nd overall) of the 1974 NHL Amateur Draft by the Kansas City Scouts. He played two seasons in Kansas City before the team moved to Colorado and became the Colorado Rockies. He was a member of the Canadian team that returned to the World Championship in Austria in 1977 after seven years of absence. During the tournament, frustrated by the lack of success, many members of Team Canada, (including Wilf) resorted to violence. He attacked Swedish player Lars-Erik Ericsson (who received a stick in the eye) as well as Russian players Shadrin, Yakushev and Babinov (who were all knocked unconscious). On October 25, 1978, Wilf attacked Detroit Red Wings centre Dennis Polonich with his stick. Polonich was trash-talking with Wilf when he struck Polonich's across the face with a two-handed slash which resulted in severe facial lacerations, a smashed nose that required extensive reconstructive surgery and a severe concussion. Along with a match penalty, Wilf was given the second longest (at the time) suspension in NHL history: 15 games. Polonich sued and he was rewarded with a settlement of $850,000 in 1982; he has suffered with breathing problems from then on. On December 29, 1979, Wilf was traded from the Rockies to the Toronto Maple Leafs along with Pat Hickey for Lanny McDonald and Joel Quenneville. While playing for the Toronto Maple Leafs, Wilf wore the number 99 for the 187 games he spent in Toronto and was the last player other than Wayne Gretzky to wear that number. He last wore #99 on March 6, 1982 against the Montreal Canadiens. Wilf played in Toronto for the next three seasons before again being traded to the Quebec Nordiques for Miroslav Frycer and a 7th round pick in the 1982 NHL Entry Draft (Jeff Triano). After five seasons in Quebec, he was traded to the New York Rangers for Steve Patrick where he only played eight games. On October 6, 1986, the Buffalo Sabres claimed him off waivers on October 6, 1986. He only played one season in Buffalo before rounding out his career with the Pittsburgh Penguins and finally, the Muskegon Lumberjacks of the IHL in 1987–88. Upon his retirement from the NHL, Wilf was the last active player that had ever played for the Kansas City Scouts. Career Statistics Accolades *OMJHL First All-Star Team – 1974 *WEC–A Best Forward – 1979 (Tied with Sergei Markov) *NHL All–Star Team – 1976, 1977, 1978 Achievements *Was the first player ever drafted by the Kansas City Scouts/Colorado Rockies/New Jersey Devils organizations. *Played in the very first games for the Kansas City Scouts and the Colorado Rockies. Category:1955 births Category:Kansas City Scouts draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Kansas City Scouts players Category:Colorado Rockies players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players